Initial witness interrogation at an incident scene is often not entirely effective. Police and other emergency responders in the field cannot fully analyze facts and ask important follow-up questions at the incident scene and, therefore, often must bring witnesses back for follow-up or repeated questioning.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that improve the reliability and completeness of in-the-field questioning.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.